Too young for the games
by bow and arrows
Summary: this is the short and sweet story of Rue's journey in the games and what she went through and how she met katniss and its up until her last breathe. its a short little story but if you would read it, it would mean a lot


Too young for the games.

I wake up and it's the morning of the reaping, my first reaping. I slip on a nice sky blue dress and I head down stairs to find my family all huddled in the kitchen, their faces all resemble fear. I tell them that it will be fine and that there isn't that high of a chance of me getting picked but in the back of my mind I know that there is a big chance that my name will be called because I have taken tessera. As the bell rings to signal to go down to the square, I say goodbye to my loved ones and go.

"Welcome welcome welcome, the time has come to pick our two tributes to represent district eleven in the 74th annual hunger games" our capitol escort says with her silly voice.  
"Ladies first" I gulp, my heart is pounding I turn to look at my family but they look just as worried as I am.

"Rue Stephens" everyone turns and faces me, I take in a deep and start walking up to the justice building. It's silent except from the whimpers from my family members. As I take to the stage I stand there is shock looking at my district for the last time.

"And now for the boys" our escort walks over to the boy and pulls out a slip.

"Jacob Evans" she just waits for the boy to walk up then I see a familiar face scream 'I volunteer'. Its Thresh. He mounts the stage and gives me a smile.

For me this day couldn't get any worse, Thresh is like a big brother to me and now we would be going into the arena trying to kill each other. We shake hands and walk into the justice building. Thresh leans down and whispers in my ear.

"It's going to be ok rue I'll protect you for as long as I can"

"Thank you "I say under my breath

As we are on the train to the capitol I watch the reaping's from the other districts. By the time I get to district 12 I'm getting very worried all the other tributes look very daunting especially the monstrous boy from district 2. I watch the district 12 reaping and I see a little blonde hair girl the same age as me get reaped then I think it's her big sister volunteers for her and I immediately know that I want her for an ally, she seems strong.

Once we get to the training centre I get a look at her properly and she is beautiful. She has chocolate brown hair like me and her name is Katniss like the flower. I see her talking to see district partner Peeta and he has done camouflage on his arm and then she turns around and notices that I'm standing behind her. She gives me a gentle smile but I just blush and turn away.

DAY 2

I watch all the tributes with their strengths and weaknesses. Cato is very handy with a sword so I decide I'll show my talent and steal it from him. He puts it down for a split second then I snatch it and climb to the roof of the training centre. Once he notices that its gone he flips and I just stay up the top giggling.

Before I know it, it's the day of the games. I'm so scared and I don't want to die, my family needs me back home. As I go into my launch room the tears are filling my eyes but I just push them away. I step into my tube and get lifted into the arena. I'm happy there are lots of trees so I can climb them and get out of sight of the other tributes. Then all I can concentrate on is the sound of 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 then the gong goes off and I just turn and sprint off into the woods. I can hear footsteps behind me so I run faster. I hear someone breathing which sounds like a boy so I turn and climb a tree. I look down to see the tribute is Peeta Mellark. I decide that he wouldn't be bad for an ally so I begin to climb own when I hear the voices of the careers and I shoot straight back up the tree.

Once they have Peeta backed up against they start talking to him.

"Where is she" Cato growls tightening his grip on a sword

"Where's who" says Peeta, but I could tell he know who they are talking about.

"Katniss. So where is lover boy, take us to her and we will spare your life." Clove says while holding 6 knifes between both of her hands.

Peeta shakes his head before he starts speaking "No I won't I never will"

"Listen here lover boy we just said that we won't kill you if you take us to her so do it." Cato says and I don't expect him to take no for an answer.

They take off walking, Peeta in the lead and they are all mumbling things behind him. I just hope for his sake he can survive the night. I get comfy in a tree and get ready to see the fallen in the sky and I'm happy to see that Peeta and Katniss aren't in there. I decided that in the morning I would go and find Katniss.

I wake up and straight away and climb down the tree and walk. I feel like I've been walking for hours so I stop for a breather but as soon as I did I saw a wall on fire heading in my direction. I ran as my legs would carry me I ran towards the river I was just about to hop in then I saw the careers chasing Katniss and I was shocked to see Peeta still with them. I stand there astounded to see that he had led them to her. It come to night fall and I climb up a tree a bit behind Katniss's tree and that's when I notice the burn that has crawled up my arm it doesn't look that bad but just a I'm taking a look I hear a noise that I've heard before and I look up to see a parachute coming my way. It lands a bit higher in the tree so I climb up to get it. I open it up to find some bread and some burn cream. I settle down again and look over to see Peeta looking up at her with a sorry face, maybe he didn't want them to find her.

I wake to a buzzing sound near me and I look up to see a tracker jacker nest above Katniss's head, I begin to panic then I see Katniss start to arouse so I get her attention and show her that there are the tracker jackers and she looks stunned then I tell her to cut it off because it would fall on the careers. I took off as soon as she started to cut down the branch. I ran for a bit then I heard the blood curling scream of a girl and it was getting louder and all I could think of if it was Katniss. I turn around and sprint off into the direction of the screaming because if it is Katniss it would be my fault. I stop at a halt I see the mangled body of the once beautiful glimmer. I turn and hear a voice not far away I see Peeta telling Katniss to run so I follow her but as soon as I catch up with her she passes out, I'm worried at first but then I notice the tracker jacker stings on her. I fix them in no time and then I just sit behind a tree not too far away from her and just wait. I see her starting to wake; she looks confused I look around the tree to see her beautiful grey eyes looking at me.

"Rue?" she says softly "rue is that you, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you"

I come out and look at her with a smile across my face

"Are you hungry" she asks but before I can speak my stomach growls and I just giggle.

While we are eating Katniss asks me some questions about what has happened.

"What about the boy from my district is he you know..." she trails off

"I think he is down by the river" I say then before I know it I blurt something else out "is all that true"

She gives me a questioning look so I continue

"You know you and him" I can't help but blush but she doesn't answer

After talking for a bit we devise a plan to destroy the careers foo and when we are finished im nervous because I don't want to be apart from Katniss she makes me feel safe. We set up some branches and Katniss told me that she is going to blow up the food and ill distract them with the fires.

"We need a sound to show that we are ok" I say because I don't want to see her face in the sky tonight.

"What were you thinking of" Katniss asks

I spot the mockingjay pin on her so I know what the signal will be.

"Listen to this" and with that I whistle a four note tune that I would whistle when I was back home.

"You try" I say with a grin, and she does then she looks around and she is surprised to see mockingjays around in the arena.

"So that will be our signal to say that we're ok and we'll we back real soon" I sigh because I'm really nervous.

"Hey its ok rue I'll see you for supper ok?" she looks at me with a warm smile, before I know I've flung my arms around her and with that we go our different ways.

I start the first fire then run, I didn't turn back but I heard voices in the distance but I kept running. I light the second fire without hesitance and I'm on my way to light the third and final fire.

As I'm running I feel a net drop on me, I start to panic. This will the moment will be when I die I start to get really worried and then I scream for Katniss.

"KATNISS KATNISS HELP PLEASE KATNISS" I scream as loud as I can and I don't care if someone could hear me I just want to get out!

Then Katniss comes running down and she cuts me out of the rope and I'm flooded with relief so I just jump in hear arms, as she puts me down that's when I see him the district 1 boy holding a spear. Katniss turns around and he throws the spear and she shoots her arrow. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I look down to see the spear implanted in me I pull it out of me and let it fall out of my hand and then I fall to the ground but Katniss catches me. Is this really my last moments I just hope that my family isn't watching for their sake.

"Rue its ok it's going to be just fine" Katniss says while trying to act calm but I can hear that she is nearly crying.

"Did you blow up the food" I can barely whisper

"Every last bit"

I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, and it's getting colder and harder to breathe.

"Can you sing" I barely get out.

I look up knowing that this is it. I can hear Katniss singing and her voice is lovely and the song is beautiful but I can also feel myself slipping away.

"deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass a soft green pillow, lay down your head and close your eyes and when they open the sun will rise, here it's safe here it's warm here the daises keep you from any harm, here's the place where dreams come true here's the place where I love you"

I can hear her voice getting quieter and quieter, then it's finally gone and so am i.

Thank you for reading read and review please

Bow and arrows xx


End file.
